


[Fanmix] i don`t wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[Fanmix] i don`t wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips




End file.
